estoy gordo?
by MuartElCaballerodelHentai
Summary: "mi amor, estoy gorda? " la pregunta mas temida para los hombres y dohko no se escapara de esta ( Shion x dohko) YA ANDO DE REGRESO! :D
1. Chapter 1

estoy gordo?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"mi amor, estoy gorda? " la pregunta mas temida para los hombres y dohko no se escapara de esta ( Shion x dohko) YA ANDO DE REGRESO! :D

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

muchas, muchas gracias! para ghost ( tu siempre me comentas :´D ) y sukoru por recibirme tan bien ! *se le salen las lagrimitas*

yo también las extrañaba, pero eh estado todo depre estos meses y no me salía escribir nada, pero ya ando saliendo de a poco y regreso! desafortunadamente mi chip de la comedia aun esta apagado, este es viejo, así que quizá solo suba puros cursis, lemon y algo serios, ando depre no se enojen :(

Muart el caballero del hentai *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

miro para un lado, nadie, miro para el otro, nadie, perfecto, esta sola y a su merced.

shion estaba haciendo su recorrido por el santuario cuando un resplandor en la casa de Aries le llamo la atención, hay estaba, sola y sin protección, la armadura de Aries, de repente una idea se le cruzo por la mente... y si se la vuelve a poner?, no cree que a mu le moleste... así que se la hecho a la espalda y subió de nuevo pero para la casa de géminis ya estaba cansado.

-al carajo! , me teletransportare!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-hey! shion!...shion?

dohko subió al gran salón, como todas las tardes después de su entrenamiento para pasarla con su amigonovio, pero no se encontraba.

-el gran maestro esta indispuesto - le informo una doncella que limpiaba - se encuentra en sus aposentos

-ah, no importa, no me dirá que no

y como si nada se fue directo a la recamara de su amigo, pero se escuchaban...sonidos raros...

-shion? estas bie... pero que haces?!

-haaaa...cierra la puerta!

un pobre shion estaba tirado en la cama haciendo de maroma y trato para intentar meterse en la armadura, ya se avía puesto la mayoría de las partes, como botas y antebrazos, pero la pechera y la falda... bueno, dohko tubo que respirar hondo para no reír.

-a ver, te ayudo

-no! no, no, no, yo puedo - un jalón - solo!

-shion... ya no te

-NO LO DIGAS! es mi armadura, claro que me entra...

el pelirrojo se quedo cruzado de brazos esperando a su amigo que se retorcía como gusano en la cama intentando por todos los medios que le entrara pero...

-ya?

-*suspiro*…. - lo miro con unos ojos de borrego apachurrado

-te atoraste?

-ayuda...

-hehe, a ver, respira hondo

luego de unos intentos la armadura salió a punta de tirones, shion seguía acostado en la cama pensativo mientras dohko le sacaba las botas.

-dohko, ¿estoy mas gordo?

-no

-dime la verdad, necesito que seas sincero con migo

-en serio shion, no estas mas gordo

-aja! te tengo!, no "más" gordo pero si gordo!

-antes de seguir con esta platica exijo un abogado T_T

-lo sabia! waa- se hiso bolita en la cama

-pero que esperabas? hace cuanto que no entrenas eh?

-soy el patriarca, solo doy ordenes y administro esta cosa! pero aun así no es justo! se supone que athena nos revivió con el cuerpo de hace 246 años!

-y eso fue hace 2 años!

-ok...ok, ya entendí, a partir de mañana me voy a entrenar con mu , ya veras, esa armadura me entra por que me entra!

dohko solo suspiro resignado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-pero shion! no te excedas con los entrenamientos!

-no dohko! tengo que bajar de peso!  
los dorados veían extrañados pasar al patriarca sin sus típicas túnicas, en lugar de eso ropa deportiva, y a un dohko correr tras el

-nal! no te vez tan mal! me gustas así mi borreguito pachón 3

-PACHON!?

-ah! no, no quise decir eso yo

-ya déjalo e_e , mu! aun sigues aquí - llegaron hasta Aries

-ma-maestro? por que va vestido así?

-desde ahora entrenare con tigo, tengo que recobrar mis energías - haciendo movimientos de calentamiento, mu solo vio confundido a dohko que se encogió de hombros

-ah... pero maestro, esta seguro de esto? no recuerdo la ultima vez que entreno

-vamos mu! yo te entrene siendo viejo, no me vengas con eso!

-ok...

en el coliseo los dorados se reunían para entrenar, dohko veía desde las gradas a un demasiado entusiasmado shion esperando que el combate entre aioria y milo terminara

-bien! ahora va aioria contra usted maestro

-me toca? , bueno - se pone en pose de pelea, vio pelear al leo, era bastante hábil peleando cuerpo a cuerpo, trago en seco pero vio a su amigo en las gradas... mierda, si perdía ya lo estaría jodiendo con que "ya vez no es buena idea, te lo dije" , tendrá que hacer algo... - hey! aioria - le susurro - si me derrotas barreras las escaleras del santuario por un mes

-eh?!

-comiencen!

en dos minutos el leo ya estaba en el suelo

-JAJAJA! ESO ES! un no pierdo el toque!

-mm?! - dohko apostaba todo a que pediría

*aioria desde el suelo*

-si como no ¬¬...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

y bueno, cuando mi madre me pregunta "estoy gorda?" en verdad no se que hacer, un consejo, corran, corran y no miren a tras, no importa lo que digas, no saldrán ilesos...*se hace volita*

el dialogo del abogado lo saque de un meme XD

los fics que eh dejado los seguiré de a poco, no crean que se me han olvidado eh?!

peeeero el de puticlub quizá tarde mas, como dije, ando chipi y no me da mucho la comedia últimamente.


	2. me entra por que me entra

me entra por que me entra!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

haaa! tienen razón! tengo que salir adelante y sonreír a la vida y...!

*no ve el escalón*

*cae dramáticamente, vemos un muart cayendo en cámara lenta, de fondo una canción triste mientras su pobre autor hace caras de "noooooooo" *

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

suspiro por decimoquinta vez, estaba aburrido sentado en las escalinatas de su templo, shion llevaba dos meses con eso del entrenamiento, al principio le preocupaba que su amigo se estuviera exigiendo demasiado, mas de una vez le vio darse un calambre, pero el Aries tan terco como es se hacia el que no le dolía.

suspiro de nuevo, ya avía perdido la cuenta, el patriarca tenia muchas tareas las cuales las hacia por la mañana, daba ordenes y tareas a los soldados, tenia su junta con athena por medio día y escuchaba las quejas y sugerencias después, por la tarde se iba a entrenar hasta la anochecer, al fin bajo de peso y eso lo mantenía de un gran humor pero... dohko se sentía algo solo, siempre iba por él en la tarde y pasaban el resto del día juntos pero ahora cada vez que se veían le salía con cosas de " no puedo" "mejor luego" y bueno.

a que hora se movió? ahora estaba en las gradas del coliseo viendo a unos de los dorados terminando su entrenamiento

-wow! - no pudo evitar sonrojarse, shion estaba sin camisa, presumiendo lo mucho que avanzo ( nadie se pone así en 2 meses e_e pero bueno supongamos que si)

-valla shion! si que haz avanzado mucho - desde cuando el leo lo llamaba por su nombre?

-pues ya ven! el esfuerzo da resultados!

-hey! pero aun veo un bultito aquí eh?!

-que? claro que no!

-jajaj si mira! - milo le dio unas palmaditas en el estomago juguetón, el oriental frunció el seño, desde cuando esos jueguitos?, bueno por lo menos ya avían terminado, bajaría a saludar y se llevaría arrestando a su amigo, hace tanto que no estaban a solas!

-hey! shion

-ah, hola dohko - se puso la camiseta

-ya terminaste?

-si, fue un día corto

-que tal si...salimos?

-ah perdón, ya quede con los chicos, pero te veo luego si?!

-ah...ok - se cruzo de brazos viendo como milo y aioria se llevan a su borreguito, no eso de ponerse en forma no le gustaba para nada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

shion se veía con orgullo en el espejo, ! al fin le entro la armadura de Aries!

-yo no soy presumido, pero de que sirve mi humilde opinión contra la de los espejos*

-así que al fin te quedo eh?

-hey! dohko! mira! que tal eh?

-si te vez bien - su tono era indiferente

-pero que traes?

-nada

-dohko... que traes?

-hn!- se le acerco aun con el seño fruncido - como que milo se tomo mucha confiancita no lo crees?

-hay no, estas celoso?

-claro que no!

-ajajaj hay dohko! pero si milo y aioria son unos chamacos!

pero el pelirrojo seguía con los brazos cruzados

-hay vamos!, mira! tengo mi armadura, eso no te trae recuerdos? - le tomo por la cadera pegándolo a el y moviéndolo despacio - eh? que te parece...

-mmm - el libra comenzó a suavizar su gesto, tenia que admitir que volver a ver al peli verde vestido de dorado lo excitaba, sentir de nuevo el frio metal contra las yemas de sus dedos... - los demás te vieron sin camisa …

-aja... pero solo tu me puedes ver sin pantalones - giño, giño

-oh mira que interesante

comenzaron a moverse lentamente como si bailaran por la aviación hasta caer uno sobre el otro en la cama, entre besos y caricias se desasían de la ropa y de la armadura, ahora si no les costo tanto trabajo, la ropa quedo desparramada en el suelo, las cobijas y almohadas volaron al poco tiempo y solo ruidos de pasión contenida salía de la recamara del patriarca

-.-.-.-.-.-

fuera de la recamara las doncellas pegadas a la puerta con cara de babosa (así como todos no XD )

-.-.-.-.-.-

-ah! shion! hace mucho que no lo hacíamos así!

-ah... si … ya vez, el entrenamiento valió la pena

-valla que si... uf... fue genial!, pobre milo, de lo que se perderá

-ah de ser horrible tenerme y después perderme*

-hay no seas

-ajaja!

se pasaron toda la tarde jugueteando en la enorme cama del patriarca

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

ese día dohko tenia una sonrisa que nadie se la quitaba! , subió corriendo las escaleras a ver a su amigo pero no estaba en su trono, fue a su recamara y tampoco, lo busco por todo el templo hasta que en la cocina

-hey! shon, que haces?

-eh? haa...

el peli verde se estaba sambando unos tacos escondido en la cocina

-de donde salió eso?!

-ah! los trajo Dio de musca ( ?) desde su país natal, México

-ha.. hay se va el entrenamiento de hoy

-ah si, sobre eso... ya no voy a entrenar

-que? por que?

-dohko, ya eh vivido mas de 200 años, preocupándome por athena, por los dorados, por el santuario, y eh revivido 2 veces, quiero disfrutar al fin la vida

dohko hiso un mohín de disgusto, ya que le estaba agradando que hiciera ejercicio y le sale con eso, pero bueno, al fin tendría de vuelta a su borrero pachón, no protesto mas y lo abrazo

-mi borrego pachón

-no me gigas asi _!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

las frases con * son de el gran señor Mauricio Grances, un maestro de la comedia! y lo del caballero mexicano, es uno de plata, no me acuerdo bien ni estoy seguro que asi se llame pero igual, nadie le dice que no a los tacos ewe

pues si, tal cual puse en el inicio, ahora tengo todo el cuerpo adolorido, no puede subir a mi cuarto en casi una semana, ando en la sala, entre cientos de cojines, sin internet, con las muletas a lado, tengo adolorido hasta lo que no sabia que se pudiera, y todo por un puto escalón ... pos me mato

además, me cortaron el internet, así que aquí se despide su caballero, no se cuanto tiempo me tarde en repararlo, pero no se preocupen! regresare con muchos mas fics! además de varias parejas, es mas, a aquell s que me esperen, escríbanme aquí que pareja quieren y les hago aunque sea un onenshot o como se escriba XD, las veo luego!

Muart el caballero del hentai*


End file.
